Hindenburg
Alicia had been in the kitchen for quite a while, and when she left, she didn't say a word, but she looked happy. On the kitchen counter was an assortment of baked goods- cookies, cake, bread, all sorts of things. Alicia stood a ways away, watching the kitchen and waiting to see how everyone reacts.* Mz.Hyde: *Alicia glances away from the cookies for a minute. When she looks bake, half of the baked good are gone.* Alicia Ghast: *Alicia blinked, then frowned* that's unfair... what about the other people? *she sighed, annoyed, and went to make more, since somebody decided to be greedy* Jekyll1886: As Alicia's back was turned, the other half of the baked goods disappeared, with the exception of one cookie. Lewis was out the Society's door the next minute, the pockets of his waistcoat and paletot bulging. He didn't wish to be impolite, but he had to make up the unexpected expense of Alice's bail somehow... He told himself he'd find a way to make it up to Alicia later. Alicia Ghast: *she groaned, extremely annoyed now* Well that's just rude! I baked those for everyone, y'know! Jekyll1886: ((I'm sorry! He's broke and I thought it would be funny!)) Alicia Ghast: What do you mean you thought it'd be "funny"? He took the rest of the food, that was for everyone! Jekyll1886: ((But she'll make more, yes? And he made sure to leave a cookie...)) Alicia Ghast: One cookie? Wow, thanks. That's totally enough for the other, what, hundred people who live here? Yeah, I'm going to make more, I was planning on it, but I just finished making all that! That took hours! Jekyll1886: ((He's just being a skinflint, but I can delete the posts if you really want me to.)) Alicia Ghast: (Do Do you not understand? Alicia is saying that. Like, the character.) Jekyll1886: ((Then why did she respond to my text within "(( ))" about it being funny? Now I'm confused.)) Alicia Ghast: (She can hear the narrators... XD she can hear us, that's part of her character...) Jekyll1886: ((Ohhhhhhhh............ Thank you for clarifying that; I was unaware! XD )) Alicia Ghast: (It was my bad, I didn't know you didn't hear about that!) Jekyll1886: ((Dunno how I missed it, but that's hilarious!)) Alicia Ghast: (It's actually sad because of backstory. It is pretty funny, but you don't know why she can hear us...~) Jekyll1886: ((He'll make it up to you, Alicia. Somehow. And you can totally call him on his behavior, as he doesn't know you know he swiped the goods!)) Alicia Ghast: Oh? That'll be funny, then. *she went to find Lewis* Leewwwissss! Where are you? I need to talk to you! Jekyll1886: He had headed down the road and turned a corner, bound for his home ON HANOVER STREET, which was JUST OFF HANOVER SQUARE. ((And now you know where he lives!)) Alicia Ghast: Thanks...! *she went to find him* he didn't have to pay for those... if he doesn't have money for food, he can just ask me... Jekyll1886: ((He was too embarrassed, and also didn't think you saw him, since he was pretty quiet. He is totally oblivious to anything Narrator-related, by the way.)) Once home, Weir locked the door, then began pulling food out of his pockets to set on a small table. He'd just finished emptying (and hung up) his overcoat when Alicia arrived, though he'd not yet taken off his shoes. His brown waistcoat still contained ill-gotten goods. ((He doesn't know she's there yet.)) Alicia Ghast: *she knocked on the door, an amused but disappointed and disapproving look on her face* Jekyll1886: Lewis startled; he wasn't expecting anyone. Cautiously, he made his way over to the door and took a look through the peephole, only to behold Alicia on his very doorstep! What was she doing here? He was fairly certain he'd left the Society before anyone had even noticed his presence. He briefly wondered if he could pretend not to be home... Alicia Ghast: *she sighed* I know you're in there, Lewis. I know you took the stuff I made, and I want to ask you something. Jekyll1886: Oh, expletive, thought Weir. How had she seen him? He'd been so careful! Heaving a sigh, he resigned himself to his fate. This was likely not going to be pleasant. He counted it both fortunate (as far as making amends) and unfortunate (as far as his stomach was concerned) that he hadn't yet had the chance to eat any of the stolen goods. He unlocked the door, then quickly emptied his waistcoat pockets, placing their contents onto the table as well. He took a seat. "Come in," he called. It was time to face the music... Alicia Ghast: *She walked inside, sitting at the table. She laughed a little, seeing all the food on the table* I'll let you keep those, okay? Don't ask me how I knew it was you, I'm just here to tell you that wasn't fair, since I made those for everyone... next time, if you need food, just come ask me, alright? I'd be more than happy to make you food... *her expression had been disapproving and sympathetic, but it shifted to amused, and there was a mischievous glint in her eye* But, unfortunately for you... since that food was for everyone, and you decided to take it, without asking if it was alright to take that much... you have to help me re-bake it. All of it. Jekyll1886: Her initial statement took him aback. She was just going to let him...keep these? He hadn't known they'd been for everyone--he hadn't known whom they'd been for, and, at the time, hadn't cared to; it was easier to take them that way. And now she was just...giving the food to him? Why did-- Alicia finished laying out her terms. "Ah," he said, understanding. "That's more than fair," he admitted. He'd feared she'd not only demand the goods back, but potentially tell Lanyon about this incident. If the rent hadn't been due, he'd never have pulled such a stunt. He really didn't want to drain any more of the Society's resources than absolutely necessary, feeling in a sense that he was stealing from Hastie when he did so. He still hoped to pay it back in kind eventually. But, if this was all Alicia required of him for now, he'd happily comply. Alicia Ghast: And if you ever need more, just ask me. I'll make you whatever you need, you won't have to pay or anything. Alright? Just don't steal things... Jekyll1886: I was going to replace them eventually... he thought. It felt very odd to have someone offer him food after he'd filched it. "I won't," he said. From you or the Society, anyway, he finished silently. That much, I can promise. Alicia Ghast: *she frowned* stealing is wrong... even if it's not from me or the society, Lewis. I don't want you to steal. I'll help you... just don't steal... ask me, I'll try to get you what you need... Jekyll1886: Lewis was very confused. Then alarmed. Had he said that out loud? "Tell me I didn't just say that aloud..." he groaned, putting his hand to his brow. He hadn't slipped like that in...he actually couldn't remember when. How tired was he? Alicia Ghast: *she wasn't sure whether to tell him the truth or not.* you... didn't say it out loud. Don't ask how I heard that. Jekyll1886: "I didn't say it out loud..." he echoed, puzzled, "yet you...'heard' it." He looked at Alicia, not asking (as she'd requested), but not at all satisfied. He honestly didn't know what to make of this. Alicia Ghast: *she nodded, looking embarrassed* Jekyll1886: "I won't ask how you heard it," he said. "But would it be better to say you felt it?" Alicia Ghast: Nope... I heard it... Jekyll1886: "I must admit I haven't the foggiest what's going on, then," Weir confessed, pinching his nose just above its bridge. "Shall we get to baking?" Alicia Ghast: Sorry... *she sighed and stands* yeah, let's go. Jekyll1886: "I had no idea the Society was this well stocked..." Weir said, his mouth slightly agape as he stared in awe at all the ingredients in the open cupboards. Alicia Ghast: I made sure it was! *smiles* Jekyll1886: "You paid for this out of your own pocket?" he asked, surprised. Alicia Ghast: Yeah... I, luckily, had money when I came here. Jekyll1886: "The very same currency? That's remarkable! None of mine was worth anything; I had to start over from scratch." And, he realized, I suppose that means I was stealing from her rather than Lanyon, ultimately. Damn. Small wonder she was upset. Alicia Ghast: The same currency! I guess my timeline isn't so different. Jekyll1886: He shook his head. Some people had all the luck... His money would've been extremely valuable, if only it hadn't borne a date from what was (from now) so far in the future. All his degrees had proved worthless as well. He'd had to rely upon his skills instead, taking up work below the radar of respectable society. Not that radar had been invented yet, here... "Hm. I see," he acknowledged. "How much flour do you think we'll need?" he asked in regard to baking. Alicia Ghast: Ah... Quite a bit... Jekyll1886: He got out several sacks. He presumed they'd likely also need sugar, baking soda, and potentially salt, so he gathered those ingredients as well. Alicia Ghast: Yeah, that's what we need... Jekyll1886: He wondered how many eggs would be required and whether they indeed had that many available. The thought of using butter also flitted across his mind, though he worried butter from this era might be cut with boric acid. Alicia Ghast: Butter is good... Ah, quite a few eggs... Just, a lot of everything. Jekyll1886: He startled at the answer to his unvoiced questions, and whipped around to face Alicia. "Bloody Hell!" tumbled out of his mouth. Is she some sort of damn telepath? Expletive! he thought, then Oh, expletive, what if she's reading my thoughts right now? Expletive, stop thinking the word, 'expletive'! Aw, expletive me... Alicia Ghast: *she frowned hard* you have a dirty mouth, mister. I'm sorry, I'm freaking you out... I... Jekyll1886: I can't help it; you're readin' my damn thoughts! Can't a man get any peace--privacy? he corrected himself, all of it in a diluted Edinburgher accent. "I'm not doing it on purpose," he managed, his respectable Oxford diction in direct contrast to the hurly-burly of thoughts racing like a millrun through his mind. Alicia Ghast: I'm... I'm sorry, I can't help it... usually I ignore it, but it's really loud... Jekyll1886: How do I stop it? ''"How do you stop it?" ''Don't think of certain things--just don't--you'll blow everything--Think of mundane--something mundane--baking! Think of baking! Flour plus sugar plus eggs plus phosphorus plusExpletive! Manure, nightsoil, methane, hydrogen, the Hindenburg-- ''There was a sudden image, as if of a moving daguerreotype, of some sort of airship going down in flames, with a man exclaiming "Oh, the ''humanity!" Alicia Ghast: *she winced* I swear.... I'm sorry... I just have to try to distract myself... ah... *she started listing the ingredients used for cookie making* Jekyll1886: "I am so terribly sorry," he said. This is so terribly awkward, he thought. There's no good way out. For either of us. How am I going to make the debt up to her now, if we can't even be in the same room without my thoughts taking up her mind-space? Alicia Ghast: Just... just get started baking. Jekyll1886: He did as he was bade. Dutifully, he assembled the ingredients. In his head, he counted down playing cards, beginning with spades: Ace of Spades, King of Spades, Queen of Spades, Jack of Spades, Ten of Spades, and so on. He did this for all four suits of cards, then started over. It was soothing, in its own way, like a mantra, the baking active meditation. In this way, he and Alicia were able to work together. Alicia Ghast: *Alicia forgot the narrators rude and managed to bake without interruptions* Jekyll1886: Several hours later, their task was done. They had produced enough to replace what was taken and then some. A veritable mountain of baked goods lay heaped upon the table. The lodgers would soon taste the fruits of their labors. Alicia Ghast: *she smiled wide* yay!~ Jekyll1886: Lewis smiled, too. This had actually turned out rather well. Alicia's company had been pleasant, once he'd gotten over the initial shock of learning of her ability; he was glad he'd thought to counter it with something as mundane as cards. And he'd found the process of baking oddly enjoyable. He certainly hadn't envisioned anything like this when she'd shown up at his door. Life was a funny thing... Alicia Ghast: Well, we're done, then. Do you want to help me take these to the society? Jekyll1886: "Alicia, it would be my genuine pleasure." Obtained From Random Baked Goods Appeared